


Maybe It's Fate

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe & Quinn relationship, Eventual Faberry, Eventually Bechloe, F/F, Faberry, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: The only thing Rachel Berry wanted is a new beginning when everything seems to fall apart around her but when she arrives at Barden University, she quickly realizes it's not easy to escape the past.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Quinn Fabray, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Maybe It's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) In this universe, Quinn, Rachel and Beca are sophomores and Chloe is repeating her second senior year of college.

Rachel climbed out of the car and slowly looked up at the building in front of her.

“It’s a bit intimidating, isn’t it?” Leroy asked her softly as he opened up the trunk and pulled out a pink suitcase before standing beside his daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “That was my first thought too.”

“It’s going to be fine. It’s just another school. Nothing to worry about.” Rachel said after a moment, trying to sound nonchalant but deep down she was terrified. Barden University wasn’t her first choice but she ran out of options. Besides, she loved a challenge, and starting at a new school as a sophomore was definitely a challenge.

“Exactly, you’re going to be brilliant, honey. I just know it.” He added, smilingly handed her the handle of the suitcase. “Are you sure you’re going to be fine settling in by yourself? I can stay if you want me to.” He was upset he couldn’t stay longer but he was needed at the firm. Rachel consoled him in the car, insisting she was now an adult, she can move into her dorm room by herself.

“Of course, daddy. We’ve talked about this.” Rachel said, kissing him goodbye on the cheek. “I’ll be fine. I’ll call you in a little bit, ok?”

“Ok. I love you, sweetie. Try to have fun.” Leroy grinned, pulling her into a hug, kissing her on the top of her head. “It’s a good school.”

“I know,” Rachel replied, pulling away. “But I need to go.”

“Ok, ok.” Leroy turned around then opened up the car door. He watched as Rachel took a deep breath then take her first steps on the campus. “Rachel?” He yelled after her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really proud of you, do you know that?”

Rachel felt her eyes glistened with tears for a moment but she wouldn’t let them fall. She knew her dad wouldn’t leave her if she was crying. She gave him a half-smile and nodded.

“Yes, daddy. I know.”

* * *

Across campus up in the dorm rooms, Quinn was furiously typing on her computer at her desk. She heard a distant sigh coming from the other side of the room and she smirked. She knew Chloe would become bored with her phone after a while.

The room was silent as Quinn tried to concentrate on editing her draft while Chloe sat on her bed and watched the blonde get lost inside her head. She really was beautiful, the redhead thought. Chloe imagined her deep hazel eyes bouncing all over the screen, blonde hair bobbing on her shoulders. Her right leg was drawn up to her chest while her left leg bounced under the table.

“You know it’s creepy when you stare?”

Chloe smiled. “What are you doing?”

“I’m finishing up an essay.” Quinn answered shortly, her gaze solemnly focused on the screen.

Chloe narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Quinn, it’s orientation week. We don’t have classes yet. How come you have an essay to write?”

“It’s not for class. It’s for one of those contests I told you about. The deadline is for tomorrow and I need to perfect it.” Quinn explained.

“I’m sure it’s already amazing.” Chloe encouraged while she stood up, slowly walking up behind the blonde. “I always tell you, you have a way with words.” She smirked as her palms ran down Quinn’s shoulders then wrapping it around her neck. She swept the blonde locks onto her right shoulder and nipped Quinn’s ear with her lips.

The typing stopped making Chloe smirk against the smooth skin. Quinn’s mouth curved into a smile and leaned into the gentle touch. “Ugh, it’s not fair, Chlo. You know I would love to, babe but I have to finish this and I can’t concentrate on anything while you’re doing that.”

Chloe lingered for a second before abandoned Quinn’s ear, sliding down her lips painfully slow to her neck, kissing the magic spot the blonde always wonderfully responded to. This time wasn’t different. Chloe smirked against the flesh when Quinn let out a moan and grabbed the desk in a tight hold.

The redhead quickly went around and sat down in Quinn’s lap, pulling the blonde into her, kissing her furiously. Hands were roaming around on each other’s bodies, grabbing everything they found. Quinn pushed the rolling chair with her legs closer to her bed when the door opened.

“Oh shit! Dude seriously? That’s like the fifth time I walked in on you mouthing each other.”

The couple broke the kiss and turned toward Beca who stood at the doorway, covering her eyes with her hand.

“Becs!” Chloe shouted joyfully, a smile growing on her face as she stood up from Quinn’s lap like nothing had happened. Quinn sat there dumbfounded, lips set in a thin line and she glared at the brunette.

“You can look now. We’re decent.” Chloe giggled, sending a playful wink to Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes annoyingly and murmured under her breath. “Yup. Unfortunately.”

Beca pulled her hand away cautiously.

“What do you want?” Quinn asked with an attitude. Beca pulled back smirking and impressed. Chloe looked at Quinn disapprovingly until she sighed. “I’m sorry that was rude. I’m frustrated. What’s up, Beca?”

Beca waved her off then looked at Chloe. “I’m here for you actually. We need to get going. The activities fair starting in like an hour and we have to find a good place to set up the stand. I won’t stand behind the water polo club again like last year.” Beca shuddered. “Too many flashing.”

“You’re right.” Chloe nodded then turned to Quinn. “Are you coming with us? You could give out fliers. Or – “ She smirked at the blonde. “You can always audition so we don’t have to recruit anybody.”

Despite Chloe’s constant begging to join the Barden Bellas, Quinn always found an excuse to decline. She feared the Bellas are going to be like her old glee club back at high school, the New Directions where she stood and swayed in the background, forgotten and replaceable. However, Chloe didn’t know much about her past. Quinn was private and often guarded and even though the couple had been dating for six months now, Quinn still had trouble opening up to the redhead.

But it didn’t stop Chloe’s mission to have her girlfriend in the group.

“Maybe later.” Quinn answered as Chloe pouted at the rejection. “I have to finish the – “

“Essay. I know.” The redhead interrupted her and forced a smile.

Quinn felt bad but she had to do it. “I promise I’ll come and visit you later. I’ll even help if you want me to.” She stood up and carefully kissed Chloe on the cheek, hoping she would forgive her.

“Ok.” Chloe gave in, letting a small smile grace her lips, and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck to return the embrace.

Beca groaned loudly. “Enough with the PDA, already. We know you’re in love, it’s gross. Can we please go? We’ve got shit to do.”

Chloe grinned and purposefully lingered until Beca groaned again before she let go with a laugh. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

She turned back to Beca and squealed when Quinn swatted her butt, sending her a wink before closing her door.

* * *

“What the hell is she writing about anyway?” Beca asked casually as she watched Chloe lay down the flyers on the stand, neatly organizing them into symmetrical lines.

“Who?” Chloe asked back distractively.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Quinn. Duh. Who else would I be talking about?” Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe glanced at Beca before she sighed. “To be honest with you, I don’t know. She doesn’t tell me much about them. I just know she writes like one every month.”

“Why? Does she have a fetish or something?” Beca smirked. “I bet she’s writing porn.” She gasped. “That’s it, that’s why you haven’t read any of them. I bet she has a feet fetish.”

“Beca!” Chloe cried out, mortified while the brunette laughed evilly.

“Why? It could happen! It would explain why she’s so secretive about anything,” Beca gasped. “Maybe she’s a serial killer!”

“You’re insane,” Chloe claimed softly smiling at her best friend. “First of all, she doesn’t have a feet fetish, I would’ve noticed that. Second, she’s just guarded. She didn’t have the best childhood and she’s being cautious. That’s smart.”

Beca opted out of saying that few people had good childhoods. “Well, she’s stupid if she thinks she has to be cautious with you. You’re like the sweetest person ever.” Beca complimented Chloe without realizing what she said until Chloe cooed.

“Aww, Beca…” Chloe's smile lit up her face.

Her eyes widen and the panic set in. “Dude! Don’t make this weird! Let’s just forget I said anything!”

Chloe softened her smile and playfully punched Beca on the arm. “I won’t but ok. Just for your badass reputation, I’ll pretend that you don’t have a heart.”

“Thank you.” Beca breathed out and grabbed the binders from the box.

“Ok, let’s do this. Let’s find some people, shall we?” Chloe plastered a smile on her face and scanned around the crowd. They didn’t necessarily need new people but Chloe thought one or two newbies would be good for the group dynamic and keep the Bellas sound fresh and young.

Beca smoothed down her black Bella t-shirt and turned back to Chloe. “I think I’ll go walk around a bit. See who’s interested. You’ll be ok by yourself?”

Chloe nodded smilingly. “Sure. Go ahead.”

“Ok.” Beca nodded back and walked away.

Chloe continued to smile and make polite conversation with people who stopped by their stand through the afternoon. Some of them were just browsing while others were actually interested in trying out. Chloe spotted quite a few protentional candidates for the Bellas.

She was grabbing new pens and brooches when a short brunette took a flier from the stand. She looked at it closely.

“Hi.” Chloe greeted nicely, smiling at the stranger. “Any interest in joining the Barden Bellas?”

The girl glanced up at Chloe. “I don’t know. I’m new here… I – I mean everybody is, it’s orientation week after all but - um.” She became flustered while Chloe smiled at her amusingly. “What I’m trying to say is I don’t quite know what I want yet.”

“Well, we’re an all-female a cappella group. We do covers of famous singers’ songs and we compete in National Championships.” Chloe explained kindly, walking around the stand and closer to the girl. “My name is Chloe, by the way.”

“Rachel. Hi.” She greeted, shaking Chloe’s hand firmly.

“Are you a freshman?”

Rachel shook her head. “I’m a sophomore actually. I just transferred from NYADA.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “NYADA? You mean New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts?”

Rachel pulled back in surprise but the proud smile was evident on her face. NYADA didn’t just accept anybody to their program, only the best of the best.

“Don’t get me wrong, I totes love my school –“ Chloe glanced around, “but how come you exchanged New York for this? That school is legendary to theater nerds. And I don’t mean that as an insult, I’m a theater nerd myself.”

Rachel’s mouth curved into a grin. She started to like this girl. “I- “

“Rachel?”

The brunette’s forehead creased in confusion as she suddenly heard her name uttered behind her in a familiar tone. She knew that voice. She knew who that voice belonged to. She paled as recognition dawned on her face.

“Quinn?”

Rachel kept looking at Chloe, not having the courage to turn around and face her past. Chloe’s frowned worriedly, swapping her gaze between Rachel and her girlfriend, who stood frozen to the spot, staring at the back of Rachel’s head.

“Do you guys know each other?” Chloe fished for answers after a minute because nobody was moving or talking. Rachel looked like she was minutes away from fainting while Quinn was worriedly pale.

“We went to high school together.” Quinn murmured lowly her tone devoid of emotions. She rounded the brunette and stood beside her girlfriend.

Chloe’s eyes widen in surprise and she smiled excitedly. “Really? That’s so cool!” She squeezed Quinn’s upper arm. 

Rachel sucked in a deep breath and nodded numbly. She couldn’t find her voice to answer and it looked like neither could Quinn. The blonde kept her gaze on the ground.

“I thought you were in New York.” Quinn uttered, glancing at the brunette from time to time but never letting her gaze linger.

Rachel furrowed her brows and crossing her arms over her chest defensively. “And I thought you were in New Heaven. I guess both of us thought wrong.”

Quinn swallowed. “Yeah…” she whispered.

Chloe’s gaze flickered between both of them, feeling the tension rise steadily. She didn’t like being in the dark, not knowing why the former classmates weren’t happy to see each other.

“Rachel,” Chloe called the brunette attention away from her girlfriend and plastered on a friendly, inviting smile. “Why don’t you have lunch with us this week sometime? You and Quinn can catch up. Talk about your glory days together.” She winked playfully.

Quinn's panicked expression did nothing to smooth Chloe’s worries. Something happened between these two.

“Chlo, I don’t think Rachel wants to – “

The girl in question, however, uncrossed her arms as a determined glint appeared in her eyes. She straightened her back. She liked Chloe. She was nice and friendly, and she’d be damned if her past with Quinn ruined a perfectly good friendship to develop between them.

“Don’t be silly. I’d love to.” Rachel's fake smile made Quinn uncomfortable. Chloe squeaked excitedly.

“Awes. Bellas’ auditions are this Friday. Come and we can set up a date between us.” Her grin never slackened. “I hope we can get to know each other better.”

“I hope so too.” Rachel softened her smile at Chloe’s friendly expression and waved the flier at them as she backed away. Her eyes flickered to Quinn’s but the blonde still wasn’t returning her gaze and Rachel smiled sadly.

Looks like nothing changed.

* * *

The brunette doesn’t remember how she got back to her dorm room but she felt immense relief when she closed her door and leaned back against it to shut out the rest of the world. Her first day turned out to be heavier than she had ever anticipated and Rachel felt exhausted.

Fortunately, her roommate she was sharing the space with for the semester was nowhere to be found on their side of the room and Rachel let out a sigh. She moved towards her bed and ignored the mess of her still unpacked suitcase on the floor in favor of sliding into her new bed and pulling up the covers.

All she wanted was a fresh start, where nobody knew who she was. Her name blending in on the list with the other sophomores without a second glance and nobody took the time to google it.

Rachel pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed a familiar number.

“Rachel Barbra Berry.” The amused voice from the other end of the line made a real smile appear on her face for the first time that day. “I haven’t heard your voice in a while. I missed it.”

“I miss you like crazy.” Rachel chocked up. “I’m so sorry I didn’t call. I was just – “

“I know. I keep in touch with your dad, remember?” Kurt replied in a soft tone. “It’s ok. I know you needed time to figure everything out again.”

Rachel closed her eyes. “How’s New York?”

“Big. Lonely. Not the same without you and your impromptu singing.” Kurt replied with a laugh. “Surprisingly Blaine doesn’t do that often. Shocking, right? He actually likes to save his voice until he sees a piano to belt out three songs in a row.”

“ _Piano Man_?” She gasped.

“Every time.”

Rachel giggled loudly before silence wrapped comfortably around them for a few moments. She really needed this after the afternoon she had.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and began slowly “Quinn’s here.”

Kurt paused before asking. “Quinn? As in Quinn Fabray?”

“She’s not at Yale anymore.” She shook her head. “Kurt, I can’t believe she’s here. Out of all the schools she could be in the world, she had to be where I am.”

“Maybe it’s fate.”

Rachel inhaled sharply. “No, don’t say that.”

“Face it, Rachel, you couldn’t ever really shake her no matter how hard you tried. You guys always seemed to found your way back to each other. Isn’t it better to just accept it and fight for her?”

“I was the only one who fought for our relationship! She left me, Kurt!”

“I know, I know but –“

The sound of the doorknob turning forced Rachel to lower her voice and pinch the bridge of her nose. “Look, Kurt, I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

She heard Kurt sigh on the other line. “Ok. I love you, Rachel Berry.”

“I love you too.” She whispered back before hanging up the phone and sitting up on her bed. A second later a small brunette girl opened the door and walked inside, smiling awkwardly when she spotted her.

“Hi, I’m Beca. You must be my new roommate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Please like and comment on what would you like to happen next.


End file.
